TeddyandVictoire
by TrixabelletheStrange
Summary: This is a oneshot about the night before Teddy left for Hogwarts.


**A/N: This is a oneshot about the night before Teddy left for Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

TeddyandVictoire

TeddyandVictoire. As long as they could remember, they had been just that. TeddyandVictoire. Because you never had one without the other, there were always two of them, whether they were at the Burrow, or at Shell Cottage or at Grandma Andy's house.

But then the time came for Teddy to Hogwarts, and they thought that everything would change. Because he would be just Teddy, and without Victoire there, he wasn't entirely sure who Teddy was. And she would be left behind, just Victoire, which scared her, because who was Victoire without Teddy? They needed each other, like they needed air to breathe, because they were TeddyandVictoire, they were inseparable and without the other, they were both lost.

The week before Teddy left for Hogwarts, Victoire refused to leave his side, and they both drew strength from the fact the other was there. The day before Teddy left for Hogwarts, The entire Potter/Weasley clan came to say good bye, but Teddy only wanted to see her, Victoire, because he just didn't know what he would do without her. The night before Teddy left for Hogwarts, they both insisted that Victoire stayed the night, because this was the last time he'd see her until Christmas, and everyone had come to terms with the fact that they were TeddyandVictoire a long time ago, so no one even considered questioning it. They stayed up talking for a long time about everything and anything, except for the fact that he would be gone until Christmas and that he would be Teddy, and she would be Victoire, and they would have to be new people.

"Teddy." Whispered Victoire.

"What is it Vic?" He asked.

"Just because you're gone, it won't change anything between us, right?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, curious.

"Well it's just that you'll be there … and I'll be here, and we won't be TeddyandVictoire anymore. You'll just be Teddy, at Hogwarts, with new friends, and I'll just be Victoire, here with all of our cousins and everyone, and I'll be lost."

"Lost?" he asked, curiosity in his voice.

"Well," she explained, "there'll be Dom, Lucy and Molly, and then there's Fred, Roxy, James and Louis, and Rose and Albus, and of course Lily and Hugo, and then there'll be just me, just Victoire."

"'No Vic," said Teddy, finally understanding her dilemma, "there'll always be TeddyandVictoire, just with me at Hogwarts, and you here. And we'll write every day, and then it'll be Christmas, and then it won't be long until Easter, and before you know it it'll be summer, really Vic."

"But still, two whole years of that, I don't know if I'll be able to take it."

"Exactly. Only two years and then you'll be at Hogwarts too, and then we'll be TeddyandVictoire at Hogwarts, where we can prank the teachers, swim in the Black Lake, find all of the hidden passageways in the castle, sneak into Hogsmeade …"

"And we might even find time to go to lessons!" giggled Victoire. "Thanks, Teddy, I needed that."

"No problem," he replied, "besides, what are friends for?" She laughed again but suddenly she turned sombre.

"Teddy?"

"Vic?"

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise we'll still be friends, no matter what."

"Of course Vic, why –" She cut him off, pinching is lips shut softly.

"Promise that even when you're a big, high-and-mighty third year, and I'm a measly first year, when you have older and cooler friends, if your friends don't like me, through thick and thin, we'll still be friends." Teddy then carefully removed her hand from his mouth and held it tightly. He looked her straight in the eyes and told her,

"I promise." She nodded, satisfied, and then, suddenly flung herself at him. Startled, Teddy returned her hug and laughed, "What's this for?" He asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"I just can't believe you'll be gone!" she practically wailed, trying desperately not to cry.

"Shh, Vic, calm down, it's going to be alright, okay, we're TeddyandVictoire, we'll make it through."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Teddy thought for a moment, and then, deciding it would probably help he said, "I was saving it for the morning, but it looks like you need it now so, I've got something for you." He then got up of the bed, carefully extracting himself from Victoire's vice-like grip, and walked over to his cupboard, bringing out a badly wrapped gift.

"Really?" Victoire asked, "I have something for you too." She said, reaching into her overnight bag and pulling out a rectangular package.

"Okay," said Teddy, "how about we both open them on three. One."

"Two." said Victoire, very slowly.

"Three!" They both whisper-shouted, not wanting to wake up Andromeda. At the exact same time, they both ripped the paper off their presents.

"Wow Teddy," whispered Victoire, "Thank you so much!" In her hands was a small jewellery box, and inside it was a small silver locket. In the middle of the locket was a small blue sapphire.

"Uncle Harry helped me pick it out," said the boy shyly, "I thought the sapphire matched your eyes. Open it, there's a picture inside." She did as he told her to, and saw inside a tiny photo of her and Teddy, which had been taken on her birthday. All you could see of the scene was the two of them happily smiling at the camera, although they both knew that if they had the bigger picture, they would be able to see the garden at the Burrow, and all of the younger Potters and Weasleys running around, shrieking with laughter. She closed the locket and smiled.

"Help me put it on." She told him, handing him the locket.

"Sure." Said Teddy, fumbling with the clasp. Once he had done it up, Victoire tucked it under her nightdress, and their eyes turned to the gift in Teddy's hands.

He was now holding a photo of him and Victoire, on the beach at Shell Cottage, sitting under their favourite tree, smiling and laughing at some long forgotten joke. The Teddy in the picture had turquoise hair to start with, but every now and then he would change it, just like he had done on that day, and every so often the two of them would look up from their conversation and wave, laughing. The picture was in a simple silver frame, with one word carved in loopy writing along the bottom. _Friends_. "Thanks, Vic." He said quietly.

"I thought you could take it with you to Hogwarts with you, to remember me." She said.

"Silly Victoire, how could I ever forget you?" He asked, smiling playfully. Victoire giggled and struck a pose.

"Of course, silly me, I am pretty unforgettable." She said, flipping her hair. At that they both collapsed back in a fit of giggles, and slowly drifted off to sleep, Teddy clutching his photo, and Victoire with her hand curled around the locket.

Every night that Teddy was away at Hogwarts, Victoire would fall asleep holding the locket that Teddy had given her, and Teddy at Hogwarts would be looking at the photo, and they both knew that everything would be alright, because they were TeddyandVictoire, and you just don't get one without the other.

**A/N: So yeah, what did you think? Reveiws are very much appreciated :P. Love, Trixy**


End file.
